Fluffy Carpet
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: kagomes back from the fudel era for good and is a demon and ichigo has been ordered to follow her for some reason why?  warning curseing and some violent sceans so be warned some yoai no liky no ready
1. Remember

**Fluffy Carpet**

Kagome

I glance uncertainly around as I sense that familiar aura nearby. It had been following my since I moved here I knew without a doubt that they had been following me since I arrived. I sighed and continued on my way home it's all because of the fact that I'm not completely human any more but power comes with a price right?

_*Flashback*_

_ I stand before the well watching as the all familiar glow burst forth telling me one thing that it's time to go and this will be the last time. I turn back to Inuyasha and the group with a small smile. Sesshomaru comes forth with Rin close behind bearing the marks from the bonding they had done right after the fight with Naruku. "Miko" he says holding out his hand which contains a blade, the same he had Rin use to prick her finger so that the bond could be formed._

_ "Really" I asked guessing his intentions. He nods and waits for me to continue. I eagerly make a small cut I know I am desperate which is why I am so eager but it doesn't matter all that matters is that I can have some piece of them with me in my time. My blood begins to drip down my finger and I hold it out to him as he merges his own blood with mine creating the unbreakable bond between us. Now if they do manage to survive till my time they will be able to sense me and I them. "Thank you" I say looking up at Sesshomaru someone who first time we met tried to kill me and now had formed a bond with me that was unbreakable now that I to would get the life span of a demon._

_ I look once more at my friends knowing that my face and body had changed from the bond but knowing that my friends would accept me anyways. With a last round of hugs and a bow to Inuyasha's grave I hop into the well before I lose it and start crying like a big baby. Also before I change my mind and stay there and never come home knowing that no matter how good that sounded I knew I could never do it not knowing what the consequences of such an action could cause._

_ Once I step out of the well I collapsed knowing they could no longer hear me and let the world hear my grief. That was how my mother found me two hours later with my knees pulled up to my chest and new markings of my Inu blood covering my face._

_*End Flashback*_

After climbing the steps to the shrine I stop at the top allowing the breeze to whip my hair from my face and bringing the scent of anyone and anything that had come and gone while I was gone. It was a relief to leave the stench of the cars behind when I came home it was one of the few things I found enjoyable when it was hard to find one. This place held so many memories for me some good and some that in the end only hurt me when I shut my eyes for sleep.

A huge grin stretches across my face as a familiar scent comes to me. I rush toward the house aware of the eyes which keep me from running full out. "Sesshomaru" I say opening the front door to find him standing at the entrance of the living room with a grin of his own.

"Kagome he says warmly hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad you came I was worried that Rin being so far along…

He sighs but shakes his head as a familiar "one-san is that you"?

I smirk and hold out my hand to Sota who with a resigned sigh hands me a ten. "Told you he wouldn't leave her" he grumbles as he walks away something about 'the to smart demon sister'. I chuckle "I heard that".

"I know" he replies not looking back as he heads out the door.

I laugh but call back to Rin who by now is trying to get around her over protective mate to give me a hug. The reason she was having a hard time was because he was trying to get her to sit down. I couldn't help but laugh at the age old routine that never fails to relax me and remind me of the old times when Inuyasha and the others were still around. After they found me the first time they told me that not long after I left Songo went into labor and gave Miroku his long awaited son. Only a few years later Songo died giving birth to Miroku's third daughter who was her spitting image.

Another voice from my past comes from upstairs "hey is Kagome home yet"?

"How about you come down and say hi the right way" I yell up laughing at the thuds that tell me that he was running down the stairs.

He launches himself at me and swings me around in a hug. "How is my favorite sister" he asks setting me down.

I grin "better know that her brothers are here" my happy tone disappears "I have some things I need to talk to you about".

Inuyasha sighs "how did I know this wasn't a simple get together you never want to just talk about old times" he complains but I can see that he is ready for me to lay it on him.

I just nod and gather my thoughts trying to think of the best way to tell them what was going on. "First off we need to find a place where no unwanted ears will be there to hear us" I said looking meaning in the direction of the aura we could all feel.

Sesshomaru nods "leave that to me we leave after dinner".

Once dinner was done Sesshomaru took Inuyasha and I out leaving Rin in my mother's very capable hands. We drove till we were on the outskirts of town and had come to a good stretch of forest that was once part of Inuyasha's Forest. We climbed out of the car and quickly disappeared from view of any pass-a-byer. Once inside we walked farther in till we were at the heart of the small forest, there I set up a barrier that hid us from anyone or anything that happened by. "Alright Kagome why did you call us out here" Sesshomaru asks.

"I am being followed by someone or a couple of someones since the aura changes some times. I am not sure who it is but the only reason that someone would be following me is because one they know I am a demon or b they want the jewel".

My hand comes up and touches the jewel were it hangs from my neck looking like a normal necklace thanks to a spell I placed on it to keep humans and demons alike from seeing it or even sensing it. "That could be a problem" Inuyasha says with a sigh

"I wouldn't call you out here if there wasn't anything to be concerned about. Not only are these auras following me but I can sense so kind of disturbance in certain areas that seem to happen because of the aura's owners releasing their power which raises the question. What human has that much power at any given time? I haven't ever felt anything like this if Naruku was still alive I would think it was his. It's so close Sesshomaru I even mistook it the first time till I felt it change".

They had both stiffened when I mentioned the hated half-demon. Inuyasha nodded "well then have you tried to make contact"?

"Yes every time I get close they fade away and come back somewhere else but still close by. I even tried to lose them and sneak up on them only to have the same result. Because of this I think they can sense auras too which could be another problem if we have to track them down and take them out".

Both men nodded in agreement of this as out of nowhere a very demon feeling aura pops up right next to us.

Ichigo

I cursed when I lost them in the forest I looked around hoping to find their auras at the very least but I couldn't even get that much done. With another curse I settled down near a clearing I guessed to be close to the middle of the forest and waited for them to show up. I had gotten use to the girl hiding her aura and her friends seemed to be able to do it to which was rather annoying especially in these sorts of situations. I sighed and looked up at the sky wondering why I of all people got stuck with this mission.

_*Flashback*_

_ I glance down from my perch above my house waiting for Rukia to get here and tell me why I was waiting here for her. She appeared and handed me a scroll with the head commander Yammoto's personal stamp. With a scowl I open it to find the following mission written in ink and my only duty being to follow the girl around Renji, Chad, Ortihime, and Rukia would be helping me out with this duty since I alone would be unable to watch her at all times. "Why in the hell did he give this to me" I asked glaring at Rukia._

_ "He said that he would tell us if anything changes but to otherwise only do as it says and to not be discovered. The Soul Society is interested in the girl because she could be an asset in the coming battle against Aizen"._

_ I grumbled but agreed in the end "so we need to keep tabs on this Kagome right how so she just a normal human right how can it be"._

_ How wrong I was not only did the girl immediately prove to be a challenge to find. It was quickly found out that though she was human she could sense auras and was very good at hiding hers. More than once I almost got discovered by the target (so cheesy but still goes with the mood right?) the only reason I didn't was because at the last second I would squash down my aura and leave the area to circle around back behind her._

_*End Flashback*_

I had only been following her for a couple of days when they came. I wasn't sure who they were but she knew them well from her reaction unfortunately they also could hide their aura and that was why I was currently sitting in some in some forest waiting for a **girl** to get her happy butt out of the forest where her and her aura hiding friends were. I cursed clenching my fists I stood looking around for her wondering what they could be doing in this place.


	2. Learning

**Hey people thanks for reviewing the reviews are the best way for me to know where to go with the story after all!**

**Thanks so much for it all!**

**Kagome: come on I want to get to the story already **

**Me: shush I'm getting there ps I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha…koso**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

The wave of spiritual pressure rips me away from my unhappy thoughts. My head snaps up as I realize it is coming from the area that I last sensed Kagome in. I hurtle towards the hollow and soon arrive with my sword drawn. That's when she sees me. She's standing in the middle of the clearing and for the life of me I can't remember her or her friends coming in any time. Her eyes widen as she looks at me but she turns toward the hollow as if to fight it. before I get a chance to tell her to get out of the way one of the men grab me and holds me still "don't struggle and I won't knock you out" he growls as he watches Kagome and the other man face the hollow.

"They don't know what they're doing I need to help them" I yell trying to break lose only to be smashed into the ground.

"Feh they may not know _what_ the thing is but that doesn't mean they can't kill it just shut up and watch human".

I turn back in time to see the other man take a step back as the girl races forward her fist glowing an odd pink color. When her fist makes contact with the hollow it dissolves turning into a smiling human spirit "thank you miko you have let me rest in peace".

The girl smiles "you're welcome now go in peace to the afterlife and be at peace".

The spirit vanishes and the girl turns back to us. I had forgotten the man behind me till he hauled up to my feet. He shoves me forward and I stumble into the arms of the second man who radiates contempt. "So this is the human that has been stalking my sister" he said in a growl that sent chills down my spine.

"Oh come now Sesshy leave the poor guy alone I haven't made it easy on him after all".

"You can say that again" I mutter under my breath not realizing just how sharp this guys ears were.

"What was that mortal? Did you just insult my little sister"? The outrage on the man's face would have been funny if it wasn't paired with a killing intent and pointed towards me. "Pick up your sword" he growls pulling out a sword of his own when it hits me these people shouldn't be able to see me to begin with! What the hell obviously they weren't normal people. I drew my sword deciding not to kill the man when he was surrounded with a bright pink barrier.

"Sesshy are you nuts? I can't let you fight him over a little insult if I did there would be a line of bodies from here to D.C.! Put your sword away and we'll talk ok"?

Once he put away his sword she sighed in relief "you had best thank her" guy 1 said from behind me "she just saved your ass from a major ass kicking right there".

He stepped around me heading towards the girl. Who punched him playfully as if they were family or really good friends. "So" she says "turning to me "who are you and what do you want with me"?

Kagome

I watched the boy debate whether or not to tell us the reason unfortunately Sesshomaru saw it as well. "You had best not lie boy I will know if you do. You have been warned my wrath is not for the living".

The boy paled need to think of something better than the boy to call him his name would be nice I thought. "Hey what's your name"?

I walked over and stood before him ignoring the pointed glare from Sesshy. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I was ordered to follow you I don't know why so don't ask me".

I grin at the name "Ichigo really your parents must have loved you to give you that name" (hint sarcasm).

He grimaced obviously use to people making fun of his name but with his bright orange hair that from the smell was all natural it wasn't hard to understand. My grin stretched into a smile "my name is Higurashi Kagome as you probably know this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or if you're not to scared of him Sesshy as I call him".

Kurosaki looked at Sesshomaru as if debating to call him that when my phone rang. I pulled it and answered it before I checked the number. "Kagome you need to get home right now Rin's water just broke and I can't take her to a hospital not if you're going to deliver it".

I hung up the phone and started running with the boys including Kurosaki on my heels.

We arrived in time for me to get a birthing room set up and for Kurosaki to be introduced to my mother who quickly asked what we were referring to. Not having the time to ask why I left to help with the birth of Sesshy's newest child. A girl was born with her feet kicking and a big grin on her face this one's going to be just like her momma I prophesized handing the squirming yet silent bundle to her waiting mother. I left to give the parents' time to bond with their new child and headed down stairs where Inuyasha and Kurosaki waited. My mother was in the middle of saying something when I appeared. Without a word she sat me down and handed me a cup of tea as Inuyasha slipped upstairs to see his newest niece. "No matter how many times I do that I am tired afterwards" I sighed and blew on my tea.

"You do that often"?

I nod towards Kurosaki "yes I have help birth every single one of their children and let me tell you I have more respect of the people who spend all day, day in and day out, doing that stuff".

I rolled my shoulders trying to get the stiffness out of them. I sighed again and turned to Kurosaki "alright now back to business how come my mother wasn't able to see you in the beginning"?

Kurosaki paused taking a deep breath and began the explanations while everyone else got acquainted with the new life upstairs. By the time he was done night had fallen and we had phoned over to his place telling his dad he would be sleeping at a friend's house and I had made arraignments with my mom. "So you're telling me that you are a shinigami and that you and your friends have been ordered to get ready for some large and very deadly fight coming this winter"?

He nods not bothering to reply as I lean back to take it all in "well I guess that isn't near as bad as me" I said with a grin that seemed to startle the poor guy.

"You believe me"?

"Yeah" I said with a shrug. "Look it's getting late I'll show you were you can sleep for the night and I'll do the story telling tomorrow alright"? He had no choice but to comply.

I slept uneasily that night wondering how I could tell a stranger the story of how I fell in love only to get rejected time and time again. I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight so I did the next best thing I climbed up out on my roof and looked up at the stars. While sitting there I began to sing. It was a song my mother had song to me while I tried to live my life without worrying about my friends made in the feudal era who still haven't found me. The song was old but familiar to me as it rose up in me I couldn't help but give a sad smile because of the way it described my life so perfectly little did I realize that I had and audience.

Ichigo

I wasn't tired and tossing and turning wasn't getting me anywhere so instead I got up to walk hoping the night air would help me relax. I opened the door as quietly as I could not wanting to wake anyone else which was why I heard her sing. I shut the door and followed the sound of the song till I was standing underneath a tree and I saw her. She was sitting on the roof and the moon outlined her making her for one moment look like a goddess morning the loss of her mortal lover. The song captured my attention only strengthen my idea of the goddess. The song was sad but beautiful as many things in this world are. It seems that sometimes the only time we can create something beautiful is when we don't have the eyes to see it. She finished her song and without thinking I clapped. She snapped around to me her eyes wide before giving me a wan smile. I jumped up on the roof and sat next to her as a breeze sprang up to play with her hair. "You sing well" I said the only thing that came to my mind "what is that song though it seemed so sad".

Higurashi smiled slightly "it's a song about a girl who feel in love with the wrong man over and over and was rejected every time".

I turned back to the stars that hung over head digesting those words and the meanings that I sensed where behind it. I didn't ask for any information and none was given this was a girl that knew how to keep a secret something most girls couldn't or didn't know how to do. "So why such a sad song" I asked bluntly wincing at how insensitive it sounded.

She laughed "ah I thought hell would freeze over before I missed it when someone was so blunt with me. Those that I speak to won't dare do such a thing because they fear my brother's wrath which I can understand but am I simply that. Another pretty face that my brother has with him where ever he goes. I have so much more to offer if someone was just brave enough to ask".

I smile "though that little speech was beautiful you didn't answer my question".

A warm smile spread across her face changing it dramatically it was true that she wasn't that bad to look at beautiful even but when she smiled like that it was enough to make even the gods envious. I wondered how someone so radiant could have been overlooked for so long. "The reason I sing is so that I can clear my mind and settle my thoughts so I can tell you my story as you told me yours. My story holds many people's own thoughts and views and I cannot tell you why they did something for I don't know. You would have better luck asking them directly though I do warn you that I wouldn't because many have lost something in this tale and it hurts to be reminded".


	3. What next?

I sit back digesting what she had said. So I thought that's what they mean by unbelievable I thought. It really wasn't to hard for me to believe but that was because I had gone through a similar experience so was familiar with the twist and turns that fate could weave. "So that's that then right" I said trying to break the silence that had descended over us.

She nodded waiting for my 'what the hell? This can't be real your lying'. I didn't blame her if anyone else had heard this that would most likely be their response. I stared at the sky watching the sun raise I breathed out in a gusty sigh. "Look I don't know what to tell you ok life can be crazy and that's all I got so if you'll excuse me I got to get ready for school".

I jumped from the roof "I'll come back later" I say then take off never seeing the half hearted smile she gave me that was full of sadness.

"Oh yes I know" she said in a whisper.

Kagome

I got up off the roof and headed inside to find Sesshomaru waiting for me. "You told him" it wasn't a question but I nodded anyways. Sesshomaru nods expecting that answer "what are you going to do about the boy now that he knows what you are".

I sigh knowing this was going to happen didn't make me hate it any less it's like walking into class knowing you were going to get homework over the weekend it sucked but you still had to do it you were the one stupid enough to enter the class room after all. "Nothing I am going to do nothing till he comes back this evening" I stated.

I tensed waiting for his rebuttal and was surprised when it didn't come "your choice I guess".

I shook my head stunned "who are you and what have you done with Sesshy"?

He laughs but says no more on the matter.

Ichigo

Throughout the day I was distracted from school by thoughts of Kagome not in the romantic sense but because she seemed so …. Different it was the only word I could come up with that even remotely described this mysterious woman with her long black hair and bright blue eyes that almost seemed purple at times. To think that suck a women was a demon was hard to believe until you got near her and felt the aura that radiated off of her. Her aura was so close to the Vizards and my own that I had to believe her from the start. "Uh Ichigo are you listening"?

I look over at the voice to see Orithime looking at me. "Sorry Orithime wasn't paying attention what did you say"?

"Oh it's ok Ichigo it's just that Yamamoto wanted to know about the Kagome girl. And since I haven't seen her in awhile and your turn was last night I thought I would ask you about it".

I nod and think trying to decide if I should tell him that I made contact or if it should remain a secret. I decided to ask Rukia and the others what to do after informing them of what Kagome told me. After I told them everything I did the day before including my encounter with Kagome and her group and the life stories we shared the others were silent then "well if she knows about us then maybe we should all go and meet her".

"That won't be necessary" a cool voice says as Kagome drops from the tree above us. I jerk back in shock as do the others. She sniffed "that was to easy" she says grinning from ear to ear. "Well since you all know me I think some introductions are needed" everyone was happy to comply.

"My name is Rukia. This is Orithime, Chad, Uruyu, Renji, and of course Ichigo".

Kagome nods to each person as their name was called "well since I have heard all about you and you have heard all about me I think it shouldn't be to heard to get along right? By the way Uruyu I have been told that you're pretty good with a bow and arrow. I happen to know a bit about it and was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind training with. To make it interesting the winner will by the other lunch".

Uruyu grinned loving a challenge "you're on Kagome. I won't hold back because you're a girl".

She smirked "wouldn't dare think such a thing".

The two walked off as the left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up annoyed "I swear" started Inuyasha before his next sentence was cut off swiftly by his brother with a swift kick in the ribs.

Sesshomaru turned back towards me "have you seen Kagome pass by"?

I nod "yeah she just left with a friend of mine to practice archery . I'm betting that they won't be back for awhile".

Sesshomaru sighed heavily then shrugged "the miko has always been that way just wish she would tell me what she is doing half the time so I don't worry like some mindless parent".

"But you are a mindless parent" Inuyasha retorted earning another kick in the ribs.

"Don't start something you can't finish Inuyasha you're only asking for trouble".

"Easy for you to say" he wheezed straitening from his bent position. "I unlike you don't plan to settle down".

Sesshomaru shook his head and turned back to us "please forgive my brother he is a mindless idiot sometimes so ignore him".

Inuyasha sputters as a spiritual pressure washes over us "damn" I swore grabbing my badge. I launched myself into the air heading towards the pressure without the others who stayed back for some unknown reason. I got to the spot to find that the area was surrounded by hallows and in the middle were two all to familiar figures. Kagome was back to back with Uruyu and was fireing arrows as fast as they could.

I slashed my way towards them "thank god you finally got here Ichigo. Bout time the shinigami did their job".

I slashed a hallow that got to close for Uruyu's arrows. I looked around trying to find Kagome when I heard a slight whistling sound and saw her fighting with a short sword and a glowing pink whip. She fought somehow able to use both fully while not once getting a scratch on her. The hallows were being destroyed but not fast enough I grabbed my sword "banki".

My sword changed and I started slashing the hallows at a faster pace then before i'm not sure how long we fought with them but eventually they were all dead. I stabbed my sword into the ground breathing hard as it turned back to its normal state. With a graon Uruyu slid to the ground against a tree nearby while I saw Kagome laying sprawled out on the ground her chest raising and falling at a quick rate. "You alright Kagome" I asked inbetween pants.

She rasied her hand lazily "nothing a few days of rest can't-" she broke off with a choked off eclamation of pain.

I tittered over to her to see her cupping her side which was soaked with blood. "What the hell Kagome you could die from that" I exclaimed kneeling down to get a better look.

"Correction a _human _could die from this. Its already mostly healed up the bleeding has stopped and it wasn't all that deep to begin with so stop fussing already". She pushed me away as she sat p with a wince of pain "its just sore and I am tried my powers will take care of everything else". She winced again and stayed still "what about you Ururyu you ok got anything that will scare? Sore"?

He snorted "oh I'm sore alright but I'm not bleeding so no scares".

"Pity" she said "you won't have anuthing to show your kids when they ask you if you were ever in a fight" she laughed at the sputtering nosies he made in protest. I sighed and flopped back wondering how this day could get any weirder.

Unfortunatly I found out how. I was walking Kagome home asking about this and that to do with her story and out of the blue my father appeared. "Oh" he said taking one look at Kagome "so this is where my son has been hiding for the last few days. Staying over at a friends house was a lie wasn't it boy". He turned to Kagome "aww so cute will you be my new daughter"?

She smiled not at all disturbed by my fathers antics "I wouldn't mind at all dad"

"Don't encourage the guy" I said looking over to where my father was kneeling in front of an alter with my mothers picture above it that had appeared randomly.

"I've never really had a dad" she said honestly "so why shouldn't I take the opportunity when it comes by" she asked with a simple smile.

I wasn't sure what to say to that, as my father cried tears for her misfourtune I realized that I didn't know a lot about Kagome as a person only what she had done over the years. i wonder what she was thinking about when she smiled like that. Something grabbed my arm and began hauling me towards somewhere which jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my father dragging me in the direction of the house with Kagome walking beside him chatting away as if they were old friends. It didn't take long to get to our house I was surprised that Kagome came over but it didn't annoy me like I thought it would. She seemed more at ease here for some reason but I didn't dwell on that much I was more engrossed in the fact that she had just offered to cook tonight instead of Yuzi. "Yuzi since you normally do the cooking would you mind helping me out around the kitchen" she asked looking over at my younger sister.

"Hai I would be glad to help we should try " her words were masked by the sound of pots and such being moved around.

I shook my head not knowing how tis could have happened but just going with it. I climbed upstairs to my room to change out of my school uniform and do my homework.


	4. Deal

Kagome

About halfway through cooking dinner I manage to burn myself it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Yuzi was there. "Are you alright" she asked turning when she heard my yelp.

"I managed to burn myself" I say with a weak smile looking down on my inflamed hand which will hurt now since I can't let my powers take care of it in front of her.

She gasped at the sight "go upstairs the bathroom is on the right you'll find some bandages in the medicine cabinet. Take care of your hand and I will finish dinner".

"Thanks" I said heading out. My new father asked what all the commotion was about and I showed him my hand. He asked if I wanted him to look at it but I told him I'll just get some bandages from the bathroom like Yuzi suggested. He nodded and sent me on my way I reached the bathroom easily. Once I finished wrapping my hand I decided to explore since I couldn't go back down stairs since there really wasn't anything to do down there. I started opening doors and soon came to one with a number three on it. I opened it to find Ichigo standing in the middle of the room without a shirt and reaching for his math book. "Oh sorry didn't mean to disturb you" I said glancing around the room intrigued.

"That's alright come on in I need a distraction from this stuff anyway".

I come in and shut the door behind me. I couldn't help but walk around his room and see all the little signs that someone's personality left for those who could read. I didn't realize that I was sniffing as well till he pointed it out. "Are you really sniffing my room" he asked staring at me funny.

I gave him a sheepish grin "sorry can't help it just kinda of an automatic response to being in a new environment. An instinct if you will".

I sat down on the bed and picked up his discarded math book and laughed. "What" he asked looking over my shoulder at the book.

"This is what you're doing in math" I asked sputtering

"Yeah why" he asked confused

"This is really easy wish this was what I was doing when I was crossing over" I said with a sigh. "How about this I'll help you with your math since you're struggling" I said giving his answer sheet a pointed look "and you will spar with me hand to hand or with a sword".

He seemed to debate for a moment then grinned "alright I'll do it"

"Great" I said and began teaching him.

It was so time later when we were finally called down for dinner Yuzi came up to get Ichigo and seemed unsurprised that I was there too sprawled across his bed with my feet hanging off of one side of his bed and my head at his feet. "Dinner's ready" she said with a smile closing the door behind her.

I glanced up at Ichigo and sighed "man you got it good" I said rolling out of his bed.

"And how is that exactly"?

"First off you have a sister who trust you I've always wanted a little sister" I sighed "now I'm being selfish sorry".

"You're alright" he said waving his hand lazily as he followed me into the dining room "I have always wanted a brother so we're even".

I grinned as his father came in "daddy welcome home" I said smiling.

His eyes filled with tears and he hugged me blabbering something about how he knew from the moment he saw me that I was meant to be his daughter. I laughed at his antics but returned the hug missing what it felt like to be hugged by a dad. I released him as Yuzi came out with dinner. I ignored her protests and severed everyone while she sat down "it's only fair" I said "I left in the middle of cooking so I will serve".

She just sighed but I knew she appreciated the help a lot more than she let on. After dinner I helped clean up which included the dishes which Ichigo was happy to help me with. We continued talking about his school work until we ran out of things to talk about. I had been fighting to stay awake since dinner and was losing the battle since he stopped talking. I felt myself falling asleep standing up and I couldn't for the life of me keep my eyes open.

Ichigo

I had noticed throughout dinner her trying to stay awake but I didn't say anything so when I felt something warm and soft lean against me I wasn't surprised. Yuzi came in carrying more dishes and saw her that way. "Ichigo you better take her to your room. The futon is set up and waiting already. I'll finish up here".

I lifted Kagome up into my arms and was surprised at how light she was as if like a bird her bones were hallowed. I nodded to Yuzi in thanks when I passed her carrying Kagome to my room. I laid her down and she stirred but didn't wake up. I lifted the blanket to her chin and changed into my pjs and climbed into bed. I feel asleep listening to her breath quietly beside me. It was a strange thing but for some reason it felt right to me wonder how long this paradise will last I thought before sleep claimed me.

I awoke in the morning to the sun in my eyes knowing it wasn't a school day I rolled over when I noticed that Kagome wasn't on the futon. I lofted myself from the bed and walked down stairs in my pj bottoms looking for her. "Yuzi" I said heading towards the kitchen "have you seen Kagome"

"Right here" she said as I entered the kitchen.

I rubbed the back of my head and glanced around "where is everyone" I asked.

"Well your dad went to the hospital and your sisters said they were going to go play with some friends. Since I knew you were going to wake up sooner or later hopefully I went ahead and made you breakfast".

I looked down at the plate she held out to me it was filled with bacon and eggs made in the western style. "Didn't know you cooked in the western style" I said taking a bite.

"Well I normally don't but I wanted to try it out and you just happened to be my genuine pig".

I smirked and took another bite "well I am grateful you made my breakfast but it's only paying me back for carrying you to bed last night".

She chuckled "yes that to".

After cleaning up we headed outside so I could fulfill my promise to spar with her. "Let's head to the dojo" I suggested which was met with enthusiasm.

This girl was so interesting it was hard to stop myself from staring. Here in front of me was a girl who could not only cook a five star restaurant meal in western style no less but was also enthusiastic about hand to hand combat. I shook my head not sure how someone so at odds with themselves could possibly exist. I waved at a couple people who recognized me from when I was a kid and came here. "So you've been here before" she asked looking back at me.

"Long time ago when I was a kid before my mom died" she nodded in wordless understanding as the head of the dojo stepped in front of her.

"I am sorry to inform you but a little lady like yourself will have to sit back and watch I doubt that you could hold your own in there. Sorry to tell you but your boyfriend here was probably going easy on you".

She glared up at the man and I was trying so hard not to laugh when the man took an unconscious step away from her. "How about this if I throw you to the floor can I go in"?

The man chuckled full of arrogance and I didn't blame him he was after all about three times her size and four times her weight but I believed that she could do it so I said nothing. "Boy are you not going to help your girl and try and talk her out of it"?

"She's not my girl she is a friend and no I'm not because I'm pretty sure she can take you".

The man stared at me obviously surprised but sighed. "Alright little lady you can have your go".

He took a few steps away and took up his stance Kagome took hers up as well. Someone yelled start and in a flash she sprang at him. He moved to block her but for some odd reason she wasn't there. The laughter that I had been holding in burst free at the comical look of surprise when he realized that she wasn't there. From behind she grabbed his arm and twisted it with enough strength to flip him onto the floor. I walked over and stood above him "told yea she could take you".

We stepped father into the dojo where we began to spar. I was surprised at how well she had mastered hand to hand combat and her reaction time was stunning we both quickly began to breathe harder and harder while never once stopping. We couldn't it was as if some invisible force wouldn't allow us to stop. I knew that I wasn't near her level but that didn't stop us we were in a battle and we weren't going to let the other go till we both were past the point of tired. So we continued until I slipped and she scored a hit knocking me to the floor. I sat up rubbing my jaw "ow" I said grinning.

She collapsed next to me "I don't care".

I laughed groaning I stood up I offered her my hand and she took it so I could help her up. She stumbled from being so tried and fell into my arms. "Wow you really are tired" said stumbling slightly from the unexpected contact.

She pushed herself away from me with a glare "your one to talk" she said looking up at me.

I smirked at her as she walked over to the door unsteady from exestuation. I headed over and was stopped by the big guy who had blocked our way when we first came in. "I apologize for my treatment of you earlier please forgive me".

He bowed low to Kagome and I who had a satisfied smirk on her face "since you see your folly you are forgiven. I rather enjoyed the time spent here I hope you will have us again".

The man nodded bowing again "I would be honored to have such a warrior practice in my dojo".

Kagome nodded then we left to find the sun reaching its peak.


	5. Who did it

Kagome

We walked around town after we ate lunch at a little café I had never been to before. True I hadn't been to this part of town before but that was not an excuse. After eating our fill we walked around town so he could show me where everything was at. The sun began to set by the time he walked me home. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting with grim looks on their faces. "What happened" I asked taking in my surroundings when I felt an aura that I had never felt before it was huge. "Who is that" I asked with wide eyes.

The answer came from behind me "that is Yamamoto. The guy who told me to follow you".

I glanced back at him "alright then" I said turning towards the house. I felt the aura coming closer and tensed ready for anything. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took flank positions beside me and Ichigo stood behind me guarding my back. The front door opened and there stood the source of the aura. "So you're the man that's been having me followed" I say not dropping his eyes. The man didn't respond but neither did he look away. This was a sign in demon culture that he was either my equal or my superior neither of which I accepted. "Unless you have a death wish I suggest that you drop your eyes. I don't take kindly to those who believe that they are better than me".

"Where did you learn your manners you should show respect to your elders".

"For my kind there are no elders" I said tightening my fists. I took up a fighting stance "again old man I suggest that you submit".

The man made no move to do so, so I took it as a challenge and attacked. I was wary of my opponent so I didn't attack rashly like most would. I could tell that this man wasn't anyone to screw around with he knew what he was doing. As I attacked I saw him move to the side so I did as well not wanting to miss my shot. The man was surprised enough for me to land a hit. I sent him flying backwards where he had nothing to break his path.

I continued after him only to be restrained by Sesshomaru. "That is enough Kagome you knocked him back let him have a chance to understand".

I gave a slight jerk of my head which was interpreted as a nod. The old man stood up to find me shaking away Sesshomaru's hands "you there girl why did you attack me"?

I glared at him but Sesshomaru answered "you challenged her for the right of alpha she was answering your challenge. If you had lowered your eyes like she told you to she never would have attacked. If you do it know she will be able to accept with dignity".

Yamamoto looked between me and Sesshomaru "so how do I do that"?

"Bare your throat to her".

Yamamoto did as he was told and I acknowledged his submission. When that was all cleared away I asked why he had come. "I came to tell you about why you were followed".

"Well you might as well get the explanations over" I said sitting down on the chair that mom had dragged out.

Rin was sitting close by with her new baby in her arms. I smiled at the baby talk Rin was spouting to her newborn. "Well I am guessing that you know about the war coming this winter"?

I nod "yes Ichigo informed me of all of this. But what does that have to do with me"?

"You are a demon no? We need all the help we can get for this fight and if you're a demon as I think you are then surly you would be willing to help us if I told you that if you didn't then Aizen would be after you and your clan because of the power you have. I know you're well aware of the slow decrease of demons in this world that's because Aizen has made it his personal goal to wipe out all demons that won't follow him and use their power to use for himself".

I sighed and rubbed my head "I was not aware of this Yamamoto though I know why". I glared over at Sesshomaru who was looking at me without shame "why"?

Sesshomaru shrugged "does it matter why I thought you wouldn't like to know. It didn't seem important at the time we have all been aware that demons have slowly intergrated in with the humans it would be only natural that less and less pure demons would be around. You yourself are proof of that after all".

"Sesshomaru you and I both know I am a special case. After all there is a reason you named me alpha when it should be you".

Sesshomaru stiffened but said nothing I knew that it was a sore spot when I said it. I sighed "sorry Sesshy that was uncalled for. Next time you have information I would really appreciate it if you would tell me up front alright"?

Sesshy nodded and turned back to his child in Rin's arms. I turned back to Yamamoto "keep going" I said with a heavy sigh.

"Well I thought with this information in your hands you would be more willing to fight with us. It would be mutable exchange you can get revenge for your kind and we are rid of an enemy".

"You're not telling me something and something tells me that it is important" I said catching a wiff of his scent.

He nodded slowly "I am surprised you noticed" he said not meeting my eye.

"Your scent gives you away" I said "so what is it"?

He glanced down for a moment "Aizen cannot be defeated by anyone who has seen him release his sword because it creates illusions that only those that see him release it can see. Because of this we pinned our hopes on Ichigo but to be on the safe side we need to know if we can count on you to help as well".

Silence descended along with the sun as I debated. Inuyasha spoke up "Kagome if I know you like I think I do you have already said yes you're just trying to find a way to rope us into it as well".

I snorted dispelling the tense atmosphere "well you know me well Inuyasha". A sigh left Yamamoto's lips in relief "but" I said catching his attention "I want to see the Soul Society before the battle and my family will come as well".

Yamamoto agreed then left through a portal that opened up near the house. I glanced around to find Ichigo talking to my mother about something. I reclined in my chair when a familiar aura came my way. I sat up and looked to the shrine steps where Ichigo's dad appeared with Yuzi and Karin in tow. "Daddy" I called excitedly as I ran towards the man.

A field of flowers appeared out of nowhere but I didn't care I hugged the man tightly. "How's my little girl" he asked holding me.

"Just fine" I said smiling happily. "Come here I want you to meet the rest of my family" I said pulling him towards my house. He followed "this is my brother Sesshy and his wife Rin along with their new baby girl. Then Inuyasha my half brother through Sesshy, and my brother Sota and my mom. Mom this is Ichigo's dad and his younger sisters Yuzi and Karin".

Ichigo's dad and my mom hit it off as I knew they would. My brothers didn't know but one thing I had learned was that I could see the future now and again so when I met Ichigo's dad I saw him and my mom getting married so I had automatically called him dad and thanks to his own personality it went unnoticed. I stepped back and watched as they mingled and couldn't think of anything I wanted more in this world then my family to be safe and protected by my hand if necessary. I will protect them even if I have to fight this Aizen if it will keep them safe I would gladly put my life on the line. I nodded in agreement with my thoughts not noticing Ichigo till he was right behind me. "Hey are you just going to stand here by yourself or what".

I jumped and reacted instinctually and pinned him to a tree. "Sorry" murmured letting him down instantly.

He rubbed his neck smirking at me "duly noted don't sneak up on Kagome will be pinned to a tree".

I couldn't help but laugh at him "so why did you come over here? I know you weren't worried about me that much so what is it"?

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to help if you don't want to it's not your responsibility. I don't want you to get involved if you don't want to".

I arched an eyebrow "oh really and you're going to let me look like an ungreatful jerk just because I don't want to get a little blood under my nails? Boy you best rethink your words because you are not going to talk me out of this. Not by a long shot".


	6. Family

After everyone had found a place to sleep I quiet slipped out the door to the open area behind the shrine. I had long since converted this area into a training arena which I used whenever I couldn't sleep like tonight. I grasped the blade that hung from a nearby tree the hilt felt right in my hand. This sword had been forged by Totosai right after I released Inuyasha from the beads and before the final battle. I swung the sword around in an ark that was as familiar to me as my own arm. It was this move that had killed Naruku in the battle when driven by rage and grief I had launched myself at him nearly dyeing in the process. He had destroyed Kikyo in front of Inuyasha which had transformed him into a full demon. He had attacked Naruku with the Tetsigua but was thrown back. At the time I thought he was dead he held still so long which was when I killed Naruku blocking the hit meant for Miroku in the process. My hand reached up to touch the scar that I had on my side. I could have had it removed but I kept it so that I would never forget that day not that I could with it etched in my brain as it was. I realized in the time I had been thinking I had also been swinging my sword in the forms Sesshomaru had taught me way back when. A ghost of a smile touched my features this was always how it was when I was here I would slip into my memories and work on my swordsmanship at the same time.

Ichigo

I was trying to fall asleep when I felt her leave. I opened my eyes in the darkness wondering what she could be doing at this hour. I had noticed recently that my thoughts had been about her more and more lately. I wasn't stupid I knew I was falling in love with her but I knew how scared she was from her story. When she had told me the story she had tears in her eyes throughout most of it, I had pretended not to notice because I didn't want to embarrass her when she was being so open with me. I got up meaning to follow her outside but hesitated at the door. I didn't want her to push me away when I was just starting to get close to her and I didn't want to hurt her by telling her what I felt for her. I brushed off my worries and grabbed the door and headed out. I couldn't find her on the roof or anywhere else so I wondered around till I heard the sound of what seemed to be someone working with a sword. I followed the sound to a place behind the shrine on her property. I looked around to find her in the middle of the clearing with a sword that she knew how to use. I was about to step into the clearing when I notice a sheen on her face. I thought at first that it was just sweat but then I realized that she didn't have sweat anywhere else. I really focused and realized that they were tears not sweat. I walked out into the clearing after drawling my own sword. I caught her sword in the middle of her swing. Her eyes focused on me coming away from wherever her mind had been moments before. She swung her sword at me again and I blocked it and she picked up the pace and without a word we went at it. Sometime later we sat side by side against a tree. "You alright" I asked looking over at her.

She looked down at her hands "I don't know Ichigo I'm not sure of anything anymore". I wrapped my arm around her shoulders not saying anything. She pushed up against me snuggling into my side. "Thank you" she said closing her eyes.

"For what" I asked looking down at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me "for trying to make me feel better and not asking why" she said softly burrowing her head against my chest.

I was quite simply enjoying the moment with her wrapped in my arms. The moment was over when I felt her starting to fall asleep. "Hey hey don't fall asleep here you need to get to bed" I said gently shaking her.

She opened her eyes groggily and stood up. I took her arm and helped her to the house. After getting her to her room I tucked her into bed and was about to leave when her hand grabbed mine. "Don't go" she slurred "the nightmares will come".

I climbed into her bed and she snuggled up to me. "Thank you" she sighed slipping into sleep.

I smiled and followed her promising to wake up early so that I could leave before she woke so that she wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable. I did wake up early but not before she did. I reached out half asleep looking for her warmth beside me. I opened my eyes when I didn't find her she was sitting at the desk with her shoulders slumped. "Good morning" I said sitting up. She didn't respond but did nod her head. "I'm sorry" I bit out not being able to stand the tense silence.

She looked back at me her eyes wet with tears. My breath caught in my throat and I rushed over to her and hugged her tight. She choked on a sob before burrowing her face into my chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands came up and clutched my shirt tightly. I sat down and pulled her into my lap where I rocked her back and forth till she had stopped. I stroked her hair as she breathed out in a sigh. "Sorry about that" she said quietly not moving from my arms.

"It's alright you needed to get it out. I'm just surprised it was me didn't expect you to trust me so much".

Her laugh sounded rather sad "I for some reason find it hard not to trust you. Maybe because your such an open person to me. I don't know". She sighed and leaned into me just staying there not seeming to want to leave. "Hey you know what I want to show you something" she said pulling away from me.

I missed the contact as soon as she let go but I didn't let it show "alright as long as you don't make me carry you".

She laughed "you're not going to let me live that down hu"? I smirked in way of answer as she dragged me to my feet. I got up suddenly catching her off balance I wrapped my arms around her again and jumped out the window landing lightly on my feet. She shoved me away and glared at me "was that really necessary"?

"Nope" I replied "just felt like it is all".

She smacked my chest "smartass". I chuckled. I followed her as she walked towards a small storage shed by the looks of it. She grasped the door and turned towards me. "This is where it all began" she said mysteriously while opening the door.

A set of stairs were revealed leading down into a pit where I could just see the top of what appeared to be a well. I stepped forward and looked down seeing that it was a well. "So this is the well" I said starting down the steps.

"Yep" she said proudly "the one and only Bone Eaters well".

She sounded like she was producing some great treasure or something. I looked up at her but said nothing the fact she was showing me this showed that she trusted me. I looked around a bit more before coming back up "if didn't know what this was I would think it just some old well" I said with a shrug. She seemed unsure for the first time since I met her I immediately back tracked "it's great. Really old but great" I said trying to sound sincere I was truly in awe that such a thing existed but seeing it with my own eyes wasn't what I had expected.

We decided to walk around this part of town so that she could pick up a few things. After awhile we split up because I was going back to get Yuzi and everyone else so that we could go home.

Kagome

I was walking by the park when I sensed a familiar aura. A girl was standing by a huge crater and was lost in thought. The girl turned when I made my presence known. "Oh your Orithime aren't you"?

"Yes that's me" she said smiling weakly.

I walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's up with this hole do you know"?

Her eyes darkened but before I could ask any questions a large black hole appeared beside us and a person with a large aura stepped through.


	7. Faking

The man stepped through and looked straight over at Orithime and I. Without thinking about it I stepped between her and the man blocking her from view. Something about this man gave me the creeps. His aura was similar to that of a demon so close that I would consider him a demon if it weren't for the fact his scent was all wrong. "Who are you" I demanded.

The man looked me up and down before sighing "move aside I didn't come for you. If you leave know I won't have to hurt you".

I snorted "make me" I said glaring at him.

He sighed then pointed his finger at me "so be it".

I felt Orithime tugging at my sleeve but I didn't move as a bright light formed at the end of his finger. It launched at me and was deflected by my barrier. "I am not some helpless mortal boy I suggest that you back off now" I said as the smoke from his attack faded away.

He seemed surprised by the fact I was still standing "how did you escape my cero"?

"Is that what you call it" I said flatly "whatever it was it was weak. Work on the level of power in that thing and maybe it will reach me". I turned my head slightly towards Orithime "get your butt out of here and get the others". She nodded and ran off as I blocked the guy from following. "Oh no you don't you're going to stay right here and answer my questions".

Ichigo

I had been training with the Vizards when I felt Grimmjow's aura nearby. Without waiting I sprinted in his direction with my sword drawn. I followed his aura till I came to an intersection that he floated above. I launched myself at him drawing out my mask meaning to take him down now and not leave anything to chance to pay him back for Chad and Orithime. I attacked him and was about to over whelm him when my mask cracked. Shit I thought right before he kicked me in the stomach and threw me back. He continued to kick me around for a bit till Ulquiorra showed up with someone flung over his shoulder. The person wasn't moving and I had a bad feeling that I knew who that was. He turned towards me "we are taking this girl with us Grimmjow. The Orithime girl got away but I think Aizen will be satisfied with this one".

He turned as if to leave and that's when I saw Kagome. She was unconscious which I knew was the only way that he could have her like this without a fight. But judging by the condition that Ulquiorra was in then Kagome had made him work for it. My vision went red with rage and I lunged at him desperate to get Kagome back in my arms where she belonged. I was blocked by Grimmjow who seemed all to happy to beat me till I was unable to get back up. A big black hole opened behind him and before they disappeared from view I heard Kagome "Ichigo get to Sesshomaru he can help. Orithime is going after the others I I love you".

I watched them disappear but I wasn't sure what that last bit had been but I was going to ask her what she said no matter what. I blacked out from exhaustion but swore as the blackness rushed in that I would find that girl again even if it killed me.

Kagome

They threw me into a chamber and I landed lightly on my feet looking around with a feral grow ripping out of my throat. The room was filled with men whose auras were similar to the guy who brought me here though they varied in strength. "Why have you brought this girl here Ulquiorra"?

I spun around at the sound of the voice and came face to face with a guy who seemed to be in charge. He sat on a throne of some white stone and was raised above the other men in the room. "Aizen-sama I believe you might have some interest in this girl. She wouldn't allow me to go after the Inoue girl but her abilities are interesting".

"Oh how so" asked the man known as Aizen.

So this is Aizen I thought looking him up and down the aura coming off of him was incredible but nothing compared to mine. I made a mental note to keep my aura hidden while I was here not wanting him to know how strong I really was. The guy who brought Ulquiorra plucked out his eye and crushed it making a little screen show up in front of us all. It showed him firing a cero thing at me and it being deflected by my barrier. The show ended and Ulquiorra's eye returned to him. "I see" said Aizen looking down at me with a cruel smile on his lips. "So you were able to deflect his cero and by the condition he's in you gave him quiet the fight didn't you little girl".

I growled quietly in the back of my throat. Just to show this man he didn't control me I leaped up onto his platform and walked towards him ignoring the men who tensed at the action. He sat calmly and watched me approach. I quickly thought up a plan and struck gold. When I came beside him I got down on my knees "please allow me to serve you Aizen-sama. Your power is greater than the shinigmai said. I wish to give you my power and in return I wish to be by your side".

The man grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to look me in the eye. "You would give everything you know to serve me"?

"Yes" I breathed not losing eye contact with him.

He laughed "quiet the vixen aren't you? If you swear here and now that you will serve me without hesitation I will allow you the honor".

I shoved down my disgust least it show on my face "I, Kagome Higurashi, swear on my life to serve you Aizen-sama with everything I posses".

He seemed satisfied with my oath and sent the other men away with a wave of his hand. He congratulated Ulquiorra on his bringing me here and I thanked him swallowing my anger. After they were gone he turned to me. He looked me up and down before taking my hand in his and lead me to a room not far from where we were. I desperately hoped he did not intend to take me otherwise I may not have the strength to hide my disgust with him and my anger that he would treat me as nothing more than a toy. He opened the doors to reveal a raised stand that was covered by a glass box. Inside sat a square object that pulsed with power I couldn't help but gasp at the amount of power that it produced. "Magnificent isn't it? To think that such a small object could produce such power".

He walked forward and I followed wanting to get a better look at the object that produced even more power than the Shikon Jewel.

_*Flashback*_

_ The jewel glowed brightly after it was whole once more. It raised above my cupped hands to float before me. I was transported to a world of white "you there miko what is your wish"?_

_ "I do not have one" I replied "for there is not unselfish wish in the world for all have some gain to the wisher in one form or another"._

_ "You have chosen wisely" the voice said happily "we shall merge with your soul and our power shall be yours and you shall _be_ the Shikon jewel. Thought your power will be greater do not fight recklessly least you get injured on the place where I first came out. I will be force from your body again if this happens before a hundred years have passed. The time you travel to will not count but do not fear all will end in the manner it was meant to"._

_ The white world dissaperaed and I was sitting were I had been with the jewel inside me. I could feel its power inside me mixing with my own. _

_ *End flashback*_

"This Kagome is the Hogaku" Aizen said looking down at the object.

I felt a faint ping inside my chest and I knew the jewel was reacting to the Hogaku "my other half" it cried. I didn't react I had spoken with the jewel before so I knew where the voice was coming from. "So why do you show me this Aizen-sama" I asked looking down at the object.

His hands slid down my arms "I wanted youto know that I trusted you enough to show you what all my plans rest on. The Hogaku is what will make my dreams possible".

"And I am to help you futher your dream and make it a reality" I said turning in his arms to face him.

He looked down at me with a hunger in his eyes. I tilted my head back as he leaned in to kiss me. the kiss was revolting and it took all my will not to puke when his tongue thrust into my mouth. I moaned but not from pleasure though he was to lost in the kiss to realize. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his hand around myy waist pulling me against him hard. He pulled back to let me breath and I made sure to whimper when he did this. His hand pulled my hair roughly as he kissed my throat. I growled low in my throat making him chuckle thinking I wanted more. "My my you really are a vixen". I pushed myself up against his erection making him believe that I wanted so much more. He drew away to my fake cries of distress. "Don't worry I'll take you in time. I want to savor you first though". I pouted and tried to kiss him again but he simply pushed me away. "You will sleep with me tonight but I won't take kindly to you trying anything".

"Who me" I said giving him a playful grin. Like I would want to I thought walking back towards the door with him right behind me.

a


	8. Getting There

Ichigo

I woke up in my bed with a few bandages on and Orithime's aura downstairs. I dragged myself out of bed and head towards her. I found her talking with my dad who was holding Kagome's mother somehow I wasn't surprised. The talking stopped as I walked in "Ichigo your up" my dad said in surprise.

"Yeah" I replied I looked over at Kagome's mother's tear stained face. "Ms Higurashi I am sincerely sorry for Kagome's disappearance but I do plan to do everything in my power to bring her back".

She smiled "I know that you have feelings for my daughter and I'm not going to ask what they are but I do hope that you are able to save her".

I nodded and turned to Orithime "have you told everyone else what happened". She nodded "ok then I need to talk to them. Can you get them to meet me at the park"? She nodded and left I turned back to Kagome's mom "can you have Sesshomaru and Inuyasha met me there as well"?

She nodded as well not seeming surprised that I wanted to talk to them at all. She left to call them as my father approached me "son whatever you're planning do what you need to do. I know what you're feeling right now and I'm right behind you". He glanced back towards Kagome's mom with a soft look in his eye. "But" he said with a warning tone "don't make her cry or fight you. If she wants to fight don't stop her just make sure she doesn't get hurt. She isn't the type to lie down and watch someone else fight for her". I knew he was right but I also knew that I would be unable to stop myself from trying to hold her back. I walked out the door never hearing my dad say "good luck son. Hope your love pans out".

I reached the park about the same time as everyone else. I didn't waste time going over what had happened that wouldn't matter to them. "Alright I won't bore you with the details. Kagome has been kidnapped by Aizen. We know where she is the thing is getting there. I was told by her before they left to get you Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I don't know why but I do know I would have come get you anyway. We need a way to Kagome and I have an idea who to go to".

The group nodded and we set off for Udahada who seemed to know everything. We arrived to find said person waiting for us in the front of his store. "I was waiting for you what took you so long"?

I stepped in front of him "I needed to get everyone together". He nodded and entered his shop with the rest of us following him. He opened the door to his basement where the portal to Waktomoondo. It took him a few moments to open the portal I took the opportunity to switch to my soul reaper form while I had the chance knowing I wouldn't have time to when I got there. The portal opened and without waiting for anyone else I leaped through. I managed to catch the words "keep going till you see the light". I snorted at his reference to dying but kept going already dead if I never got to see her face again.

Kagome

I was left in the room he took me to. I walked in and looked around making sure that I never spent to long in one area to long for fear they would think me lying. I walked out on a balcony to see a large expanse of desert filled with white sand that stretched for miles in all directions. I couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the longing for the sun and grass that filled me. It was a familiar feeling I had longed for the Feudal era the first year that I had been unable to go. The smells of the city had knocked me unconscious the first times I had gone into town and I wondered how Inuyasha had withstood it when he came to get me those times. It had taken me a long time till I was finally able to walk in town without puking my guts out or passing out. Though I could withstand the smells that didn't mean I didn't want to smell them. I had escaped to the park whenever I could but even that was pretty bad. I felt a pair of arms surround me and knew Aizen was back but for a moment I could almost believe that it was Ichigo. "How is my vixen you seem almost sad".

I gave him my best smirk "I was only thinking of those who oppose you. I was pitying them for being so blind to your goal. And the fact that it will succeed".

He smirked down at me before crawling into bed and patting the place next to him. I grinned seductively and crawled into bed next to him after stripping down to my underwear and bra. He gave me a hot kiss on the side of my neck before wrapping his arm around me and grabbing my breast tightly. I stiffened a curse and pressed into him. I felt him fall asleep not long later but decided it was too soon to move so I fell asleep in the arms of a man I hated but was walking a fine line for just so I could keep him from killing everyone without someone on the inside. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought as I fell asleep.

The next morning or whatever it was he was gone. I couldn't have been happier unless he was dead at my feet. I stood up from bed and picked up the cloths waiting for me at the foot of my bed. It was a long white dress that fell to the floor but showed off my curves. I picked up a note that was left 'Ulquiorra will escort you around the palace. Do not be afraid to walk around you need to become familiar with your new domain my little vixen.' I almost puked with disgust but did take the opportunity to explore. Hey I needed to do something other than sit on my butt and looking around the place for ways out or in was as good as any. I walked out my door and true to his word Ulquiorra was waiting for me. "Shall we be off" I asked.

He didn't respond but followed me when I walked away. I started near the bedroom but soon got bored of it and headed to the west and quickly became lost but I didn't really care. I managed to find at least two possible routes out of this place I will look into that later I promised myself marking the place as best I could without it being suspected. We continued for awhile till I decided to head back and map out the place as best I could while it was still fresh. I walked in to the room and went straight to the balcony and wished for the wind. I noticed down below me a small girl walking around wearing a green hoody that looked like it had seen better days. The little girl looked up to see me and smiled so openly a pang of shame went through me. "Hey there what are you doing here"?  
>"I'm here to help someone really dear to me. This was the only way I could help them when I got here".<p>

The little girl smiled happily then frowned "have you seen my brothers? I can't find them".

I instantly looked around for them I frowned not seeming to see them. I smiled "there" I said pointing.

The girl looked in the direction I pointed and smiled "thank you" she said waving as she walked away. "Oh wait what's your name"?

I smiled "Kagome my name is Kagome".

"That's I pretty name" she said before running towards her brothers.

Ichigo

***Didn't put the fights up you know what happens***

We fled out of the halls as they crumbled around us. We barely made it out before they fell completely. I collapsed on the ground trying to catch my breath. We are sitting for only a few moments before I hear the cries of a child. I look in the direction that they were coming from and saw a young girl in a ragged green hoody running from three hollows. We react by catching the hollows. The little girl much to my surprise attacks us yelling "let go of my brothers".

She kicks me hard enough that I am forced to let go. The girl's hood falls back to reveal a cracked hollow mask that shows she is an arroncar. What next I wonder rubbing my head feeling a headache coming along. After she explains everything we start to leave when we are attacked by yet another arraoncar at this point I'm getting a little pissed off. What in the hell is with all of the arraoncars and hollows attacking us right now? Can't they just leave me ALONE!


	9. Fighting Spirt

Kagome

I sat up from the bed to see he was already gone. I wasn't surprised the few days that I had been here I had never once woken up before him but then I knew he left the same time that I started to pretend to sleep. He would leave then I would sleep for real it was an interesting arrangement. I got out of the bed and dressed and headed out the door to find Ulquiorra waiting for me. I had gotten use to him as well no matter how much I tried to get him to leave or complained to Aizen about him he wouldn't let me go by myself. I started going down the hall I had memorized the area around the bedroom about 15 ft. from the door. I was still looking for possible ways out but had only found the one. I still was trying to think of a way to get rid of him long enough to check it out when a large bang could be heard. It came from the west area and without looking at him I sprinted towards it with Ulquiorra on my heels. As we approached the area I began to wonder what they would think of me here I knew I was going to have to lie and Ichigo may never forgive me but I didn't care as long as we got Aizen no one man will kill off my kind without paying the blood price for their lives. We came to the area and they were there standing below us. I saw Ichigo's shoulders lift and he looked up following with his eyes the trail of my aura. "Kagome" he yells to me a look of joy and relief filling his face.

Pain filled me as I put on a haughty sneer. "Don't address me so familiarly soul reaper Aizen-sama's Queen demands your respect. Stop your pathetic quest now and he might be willing enough to not end your worthless lives".

The look of joy on his face was replaced with one of pain and horror. "Queen but how I thought. . ."

I glared at the men below me "well obviously you thought wrong if you're smart you will join Aizen-sama as I have. Who knows maybe you'll learn something".

I forced myself to laugh at his stricken expression, I felt hollow on the inside as if just a little puff of wind would knock me over but I couldn't let him see any pain and I had to keep up the act since Ulquiorra was here. Sesshomaru spoke next "so you say that you joined the man that had you kidnapped sister? Why?"

I shrugged "the same reason that I joined Naruku in the end I wanted power. Unfortunately that half-demon didn't pan out so I covered it up. Did a pretty good job don't you think I fooled a fool after all. Even you believed me right" I laughed again this time praying that Sesshomaru would understand or else they would never trust me and I will be forced to live a life of exile. That would kill me thank god that Miroku and Songo are not here any longer I thought in relief they would have dragged me out of this place by my hair.

Of course the way Inuyasha was looking at me made me wonder if maybe he wouldn't do it himself. I shook my head at them as if in pity. "I really do pity you all if only you could see what Aizen-sama had planned for everyone. It saddens me that you resist him so".

"That's alright Kagome it's their loss".

I turned making an overjoyed face at him as he came and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and snuggled as close as I could. I didn't let myself cry when I turned again to look at Ichigo and saw the look on his face. As if the word itself had told him that he was never going to be happy. I made myself memorize the look in his eyes to make sure that I would never forget it in all my long life. So that I would know in later years why he looked like that whenever I walked by. I felt Aizen pull me into the shadows of the building I waved to them as I let myself be pulled away. "You really are my little vixen Kagome I think I might let take the boy's head if you would like".

"I would like that very much Aizen-sama" I said trying not to vomit and keep my happy mask in place.

Ichigo

I was in denial I couldn't believe that Kagome would betray us. Images of her flashed through my mind.

_*Flashback* Do_** not need to read but is scenes of Ichigo and Kagome while they fell for each other.**

_That's when she sees me. She's standing in the middle of the clearing and for the life of me I can't remember her or her friends coming in any time. Her eyes widen as she looks at me but she turns toward the hollow as if to fight it. before I get a chance to tell her to get out of the way one of the men grab me and holds me still "don't struggle and I won't knock you out" he growls as he watches Kagome and the other man face the hollow._

I _walked over and stood before him ignoring the pointed glare from Sesshy. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I was ordered to follow you I don't know why so don't ask me"._

_ I grin at the name "Ichigo really your parents must have loved you to give you that name" (hint sarcasm)._

_ He grimaced obviously use to people making fun of his name but with his bright orange hair that from the smell was all natural it wasn't hard to understand. My grin stretched into a smile "my name is Higurashi Kagome as you probably know this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or if you're not to scare of him Sesshy as I call him"._

_ I opened the door as quietly as I could not wanting to wake anyone else which was why I heard her sing. I shut the door and followed the sound of the song till I was standing underneath a tree and I saw her. She was sitting on the roof and the moon outlined her making her for one moment look like a goddess morning the loss of her mortal lover. The song captured my attention only strengthen my idea of the goddess. The song was sad but beautiful as many things in this world are. It seems that sometimes the only time we can create something beautiful is when we don't have the eyes to see it. She finished her song and without thinking I clapped. She snapped around to me her eyes wide before giving me a wan smile. I jumped up on the roof and sat next to her as a breeze sprang up to play with her hair. "You sing well" I said the only thing that came to my mind "what is that song though it seemed so sad"._

_ Higurashi smiled slightly "it's a song about a girl who feel in love with the wrong man over and over and was rejected every time"._

_ A warm smile spread across her face changing it dramatically it was true that she wasn't that bad to look at beautiful even but when she smiled like that it was enough to make even the gods envious. I wondered how someone so radiant could have been overlooked for so long. _

_ Throughout the day I was distracted from school by thoughts of Kagome not in the romantic sense but because she seemed so …. Different it was the only word I could come up with that even remotely described this mysterious woman with her long black hair and bright blue eyes that almost seemed purple at times. To think that such a women was a demon was hard to believe until you got near her and felt the aura that radiated off of her. Her aura was so close to the Vizards and my own that I had to believe her from the start._

_ I wasn't sure what to say to that, as my father cried tears for her misfortune I realized that I didn't know a lot about Kagome as a person only what she had done over the years. __I wonder what she was thinking about when she smiled like that. __Something grabbed my arm and began hauling me towards somewhere which jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my father dragging me in the direction of the house with Kagome walking beside him chatting away as if they were old friends. It didn't take long to get to our house I was surprised that Kagome came over but it didn't annoy me like I thought it would. She seemed more at ease here for some reason but I didn't dwell on that much I was more engrossed in the fact that she had just offered to cook tonight instead of Yuzi. _

_*End Flashbacks* _**OMG I would have kept going but that is so time consuming to go back and forth like that my god. Don't laugh at me or tell me to stop whining (thought I do it often) I like to see you do it and not feel a little irked as well.**


	10. Unbeatable

I turned back to where Kagome wanting the truth only to find it right in front of me. She was curled up in Aizen's arms. She turned to look at us and waved as he pulled her back into an area we couldn't see Ulquiorra watched them leave before following. Once he was gone I stabbed my sword in the ground and leaned on it heavily trying to hold myself up. "Ichigo she is on our side" Sesshomaru said softly.

I shook my head "that's wishful thinking Sesshomaru we both know that can't be true. Didn't you see the way she treated him"?

Sesshomaru nodded "yes I did and she treated him the same as Naruku when she was kidnapped by him as well. She is playing him fool so that we can have someone on the inside to find out his weaknesses. It took ages with Naruku because he didn't trust her since she had been fighting him for so long. I bet she has already found a way in and out of that place and will come to us when she can. In the meantime we have to kill the rest of the Espada." I wanted to believe him I wanted to believe him so bad but I couldn't. A little nagging part of my mind wouldn't let me believe him. So I decided to do the other part of what he said kill all the Espada. I straightened up and grabbed my sword but he stopped me from pulling it out of the ground. "You don't believe me do you Ichigo"?

"I can't" I said hoarsely seeing in my mind's eye her curled up in his arms as if she belonged there. As if she wasn't mine to begin with. "I don't know how I could misjudge her so badly. I never thought she would turn in fact she was the last one I thought would turn against us. To be honest Sesshomaru I would have thought you would have turned before she did".

"And what is stopping you from believing that now"?

I looked up at him as if he was insane "did you not see the way she glowed when he showed up. The way she couldn't keep her hands off of him? That's why I can't believe you because I saw with my own two eyes that she wanted him".

Sesshomaru's hand tightened on my mine. It was the only warning I got before he threw me into the sand. "Can you be any more blind" he snarled at me. "Could you not see the disgust in her face when she looked at him? The look in her eyes when she spoke down to you. Or the tone of despair when she saw the look of mistrust you gave her before she was pulled away? Kagome was acting with all of her being to try and get close to him and it worked now she has to keep up the act otherwise she will be killed. That is the only reason she acted as she did if the other man had not been there she would have thrown herself down here and explained everything so that we knew. Kagome cannot lie to me I would know and so I know she was lying without having to know the truth from her. Her scent and her eyes give her away every time".

I slowly picked myself up from the ground processing his words. I could see the truth in them but no no more buts I will believe him it has to be true. I will save her and I will get the answer from her mouth before today was over no matter the end. I reached for my sword and it was placed in my hands "glad you finally understand" he said helping me to my feet.

I nodded and gaze at the others who were ready to go. I looked back up at the tower where I could feel her aura I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her I would protect her as only I could.

Kagome

After the run in with Ichigo I was for the first time allowed to walk around by myself it seemed I had finally proven without a doubt to Aizen that I wouldn't try to run away and find them. I walked to the area I had marked but went past it when I thought of Ichigo's face. The look of it changing from joy to pain all because I was playing the part of the best friend gone bad. I could no longer push away the pain but neither did I let cross my face. I put on my indifferent mask and let the pain wash over me in the way I deserved. Not one emotion surfaced as I continued down the hall going farther than I normally did till I came to a hallway were a larger stair case was leading up to a door high above. I suddenly had a premonition that Ichigo would be here soon and so would Ulquiorra who get him to fight him so that he wouldn't find me when I would be just down the hall held there because Aizen would tell me not to leave the bedroom because he needed someone to guard the Hogeoku.

I pushed my hand against my head as a little headache formed there. I pushed to the back of my mind and started going forward towards where I could feel Aizen's aura. I sent a questing tentacle of my aura to ask if should approach or leave. His aura flared invitingly so I continued forward at an easy pace. I soon came to a room where a large table sat and on either side sat Espada. I walked past them not flinching when they flared their auras to see how strong I was. None of them even came close to me or Aizen but they were pretty strong. Strong enough to give Ichigo and the others problems which could be fatal which I wouldn't allow. "Aizen" I said sweetly kneeling next to his chair and placing my head in his lap.

He chuckled but keeps on talking about the plan for these intruders. "I am announcing this now and I don't want to find out anyone killed or battle Ichigo. He is for Kagome only she shall be the one to kill him no one else and if I find out otherwise I will be very displeased".

His aura flared making good his threat if anyone dare disobey him. I smiled happily while on the inside I was cold.

Ichigo

After my talk with Sesshomaru we were soon engaged in a fight with a Primoron Espada. We quickly finished the fight and kept going on our objective. I couldn't stop now I was just getting started. I was pretty beat up from the last fight but we couldn't stop to rest if we did they would catch us. As I went farther in I finally couldn't go any farther and we forced to rest. We sat down in an open hall where a large stair case rose to a door that was high in the air. I saw Sesshomaru's nostrils flared and he got up and headed towards the other end of the hall while Nell settled into my lap finally done crying. I swear I'm never having kids I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Ulquiorra's aura flaring nearby.

I leaped to my feet to see him walking down the stairs to stand before me. He looked over at me I was considering leaving when he spoke. "Are you not going to attack me"?

"No I'm not. I know you took Kagome but I have a feeling that you can't hurt me without getting in trouble otherwise you would have just attacked me".

Ulquiorra didn't say anything for a moment then "true I am not allowed to harm you but that shouldn't matter if you attack me first".

"So who is the lucky bastered that gets my head"?

"That would be me" a cool and all too familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned slowly not wanting to but unable to resist seeing her face. Kagome stood not far behind me with a cold smirk that sent chills down my spine. At least it would if it weren't for the pain obviously in her eyes. I forced a glare on my face "oh it's you then is it"?

I saw Aizen appear behind her placing his hand possessively on her shoulder. She almost flinched but did not. "Yes Ichigo she is the one who is going to kill you. She asked for your head herself". A deadly smile formed on her features but otherwise she said nothing. "I believe Kagome this makes a fine chance to get him now. I would be more than willing to assist you in any way".

She shook her head her eyes never leaving me "not necessary Aizen-sama. I think I can take care of a lowly shinigami by myself".


	11. Humanity

I winced internally at the insult but otherwise did not respond I knew in a fair fight that Kagome would beat me, even if I wanted to hurt her. She closed her eyes then said loudly and clearly "Sesshy I suggest you come out from behind us and come into view. It isn't like you to attack someone from behind".

I watched as Sesshomaru stepped around in front of everyone. "I wouldn't have attacked from behind Kagome you of all people know that. There is no honor in stabbing someone in the back if there was Inuyasha would be dead by now".

She smirked "ahh good times. Sesshy you can still come over to our side and have yourself a place in the new world. A powerful demon such as you would be more than worthy to rule under Aizen-sama".

The demon was shaking his head. "You know I am not the type to rule under someone or to be ruled by someone".

"How well I know it Sesshy" she said smiling before launching herself at me with no warnings. I barely got my sword up in time to catch her attack. She only attacked with her claws which I knew meant she wasn't really trying to hurt me. I countered by slashing with my sword which missed. She landed lightly on her feet and drew her sword and I prepared to block some very bad attacks. "You had better run boy" she said softly looking into the reflection of her sword. I knew she wasn't talking to me because her sword reflection showed Aizen. She made as if to launch herself at me. I realized that I had my back to Aizen basically she had turned me so that when she attacked she would overshoot me so that Aizen would think she was his till the very end.

I smirked "not a chance" I said.

Kagome

When I heard those words from Ichigo I knew that he was on my side. I felt the peace I had hoped for enter my heart then and knew without a doubt that Aizen was going to die right here and right now. I launched myself at Ichigo but it was Aizen's face I saw. A confident grin one that was full of arrogance slowly changes as I blew past Ichigo and came straight at him. "Aizen" I roared allowing my inner beast along with the jewel to pour out through my sword to hit him with everything I had. He fell under my attack and lay still on the ground. I stepped away from him not even looking down I turned my head to look Sesshy "make sure that you two don't get killed" I said to both of them.

I started walking towards the end of the hall towards the Hoguoku which called to me in a way that I was getting use to. I opened the door to the room all the arraoncars had been in no five minutes ago. Unfortunately they were still there. I walked in Aizen's blood staining my arms as a blood curling smile covered my features. "Hello boys want to play"?

The arraoncars had evacuated hurriedly not wanting to get between me and whatever I was after. I walked through the room to the other side of the room to the door I knew lead into Aizen's room. Without pausing I broke the door down and headed to the room the Hogoku was suppose to be but the familiar pulse of power wasn't there. It was moving away at a swift pace. "Hmmm that is a problem".

I walked to the balcony in the room looking in the direction of the pulse feeling the jewel resonate with it. I placed a hand on my chest as I watched the fleeing figure run across the desert. I leaped off the balcony to follow as Ichigo and Sesshy came in. "Kagome" yelled Ichigo but I ignored him for now I'll have to talk to him eventually but not yet. I wasn't done yet.

I pursed the figure slowly gaining on it surprised that it was Aizen. Pretty sure I killed him a few moments ago I thought upping my speed. The space between us was soon gone as I appeared before him. A bloodthirsty smile touched my features at the exasperation on his face. "You didn't think you'd get off that easy did you? I am going to make you pay for all the demons you killed in your pathetic pursuit of power. In other words welcome to hell I'll be your host for the rest of eternity".

Aizen's drained of color as I lashed out at him feeling my claws dig deeply into his flesh. I smiled as his blood stained my hands as I pulled back. I watched him stumble clutching his chest as he tried to run. I followed slowly full intending to make him feel the pain of all of the families that had lost a loved one, all those who lost a lover or friend because he had to compensate for something that he didn't have in the first place. (Hint think dirty) . I grabbed the man's throat and lifted him off his feet and flung him to the side. I leaped after him slamming him down into the desert sand with a kick. He left a crater Inuyasha would be proud of. "I grow tired of this how about you Aizen can you hear their screams? Can you hear the screams of all those you killed? Can you feel the pain of all of those who lost someone to your pursuit? Tell me can you"? I looked down meaning to get an answer from him but found that he had passed out from a mixture of fear and pain. "Well know we can't have that can we. Nope not all you need to feel all the pain the others felt and I will be the one to make you feel it. No matter the fact that I hate to hurt others for you I will make an exception I was human once after all". I leaped down into the hole wrenching him from the ground I set about waking him up. He wouldn't forget this not till the end if there was one.

Ichigo

When I saw Kagome jump from the window I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left me that was till I saw why she had jumped down rather than wait for us. Aizen was running for his life across the desert and Kagome was closing in steadily. I could see the moment when she recognized him because she upped her speed. I too had jumped from the window not realizing that Sesshomaru hadn't followed. I chased them down seeing that Kagome had ever intention to beat Aizen to death. I wouldn't let her do that not on my watch she owed me that much. I saw her kick him down into the sand in a move similar to what Grimmjow used on me once. I speed up when she held up his body which was limp, her body began to glow pink and a wave of power unlike anything I had felt before washed over me. The aura she had now was one of healing but that was defiantly not what she was doing. I caught up to her just as Aizen came around and she spoke. Her voice sent shivers down my spine "now Aizen it's time for our little dance to come to an end".

Aizen's body went limp again as she rose her hand up which glowed with pink and black aura. "Now Aizen you shall feel the pain so many others felt because of your actions".

Her hand descended but was blocked by my sword. "Kagome no matter how much I would like to see him dead I'm afraid you can't kill him".

"And why not Ichigo, what's there to stop me but you"?

"Nothing but your humanity" I said trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at me.

Her bangs hid her eyes as she spoke again "humanity you say? Sorry to tell you Ichigo but I'm not even close to human anymore".

She raised her head so I could see her eyes and I almost flinched. They swirled with pink and black energy which rolled off her in waves. Her teeth were transformed into fangs that glistened with saliva. Purple swirls covered her face seeming like a tattoo that covered her whole face. And the bloodlust that permutated the air was enough to drive a man mad. "That doesn't mean jack shit" I said pushing her back.

She seemed to find this amusing because she laughed dropping Aizen. "Oh I get it you want to kill him yourself do you? Well go right ahead I won't stop you but I will tell you that he will die this day be it by your hand or mine I don't care. You because he attempted to destroy all you hold dear. Me because he killed those who were loyal to me and the least I can do is to avenge them for their families as well as for myself".

I stared at her unable to believe what she was saying "so you're telling me that you do not care for the life of the man at your feet? That you're so far from being human that you would kill him just because he killed a few demons"/

"He killed hundreds of my kind" she roared her eyes going blacker as her anger increased. "Hundreds of my kin those I thought of family. I swore the day I got these powers that would protect and avenge all of those who are my family. I will be the first to admit that killing is not the answer but if I do not do it who will? Who will avenge those who died in the name of their honor? Will you" she asked pointing an accusing finger at me.

Her eyes rather than filled with the hatred I had come to associate with death there was nothing but regret.


	12. Home

For a second I wasn't able to move then I slowly lowered my blade "still you shouldn't do it" I said softly.

She shook her head a bitter smile on her face "doesn't matter I'm the head of the Western Kingdom I need to do this it is my duty".

I nodded and stepped back so she could do what she called her duty. Once the deed was done and Aizen's body had dispersed to hell as it's gates closed her body sagged. I caught her before she fell "you alright" I asked and immediately regretted it. "Bad question obviously you're not alright" I said gently lowering her to the ground.

She didn't respond to anything I said but remained silent I wondered briefly if she was ok when I realized she was praying. I remained silent as she did this till she was done. "Sorry but I couldn't stop. It would mean his sprit got lost on the way to eternal rest even if he's going to hell" she said with a heavy sigh.

She took my offered hand to help her up and fell into me when I pulled her close. "Don't you ever scare me like that again" I said holding her tightly.

She was stiff for a moment but soon relaxed and returned my hug. "I can't promise anything Ichigo. I can't be tied down like that if I were I would be unable to do my job, which requires that I be put in life threatening situations all the time".

"I don't care at least give a guy some warning. I'm not even an old man yet but I was ready to have a heart attack when I saw you taken away. I was really worried for you"

She looked up surprise in her eyes "you were worried"?

"Well what would I be happy" I asked.

She shook her head as if surprised but didn't pull away from my embrace. "I'm stunned no one has ever worried about me other than Sesshy and that's because I'm pack to him".

I sighed and shook my head would she never understand. I tilted her head up and before she responded I kissed her. The kiss started out warm but quickly heated up. This must be why I thought deepening the kiss this must be why I came all the way here for her. It didn't take long for us to separate for air. Once we did though I sensed Sesshomaru coming this way with Inuyasha close behind. She took a step away from me and approached them. They spoke quietly for a moment but I could only see Kagome. It was as if the world had suddenly found its center which just so happened to be the girl right next to me. True she wasn't even human but then again neither was I so guess it was a match made in heaven.

We headed back the way we came that was after Kagome picked up a square shaped object from the ground. "What's that" Sesshomaru asked looking at it with intrigue.

"Aizen called it the Hoguoku. The power radiating from it is amazing and every time I get close to it the jewel reacts".

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he seemed ready to say something else when I beat him to it. "What jewel" I asked.

"The Shikon no Tama remember I told you about it? It fused with me but not completely because I can hear it inside me as if it were a separate entity. Anyway whenever I get close to this" she said holding the Hoguoku up "the jewel goes wild and I don't know why yet".

I nodded understanding to a point what she was saying but other than the simple stuff she lost me. I didn't bother to ask about it because I didn't want to seem that stupid. We returned to the portal we came in through and stepped out into the basement. They caption of squad one was there waiting for us with no expression on his face. "So you found the girl did you? Did you by chance get rid of Aizen while you were there"?

He said the words as if we were all stupid which just irked me to no end. "Yes actually" Kagome said glancing up from the Hoguoku in her hand. "Not only did **I **kill him but I also have the Hoguoku you were looking for as well".

Yamamoto's eyes rose in surprise to look at the object in Kagome's delicate hand. "Well then you best hand that over now" he said his voice broke no agreement.

But of course Kagome being who she was just did not like taking orders from anyone. "Sorry to tell you this but I don't think I can do that".

"And why not" he asked taking a small step forward.

"Because of this" she said as the Hoguoku started to glow brightly.

The glow surrounded Kagome and reached out to me for some reason. I tried to avoid it but it consumed me as well. I was suspended in a white world. The only thing I could see was Kagome next to me. "What in the hell" I said aloud trying to move.

_"Do not struggle I will not harm either of you. I simply wish to speak with you._

"Who said that" I said twisting around trying to find the source of the voice.

_"I'm not here in the sense of the physical realm but I am the Hoguoku" _the voice replied seeming to come at us from all sides.

Kagome who had remained silent up until now finally spoke "what do you want from us" she asked.

_"I like the Shikon Jewel wish to find peace as well which as you know can only be accomplished if I "die" within a human. Unlike the Jewel though I do not need to fully give myself over I just need someone who is willing to house me till they die. Then I too will die along with them. I chose you two because you seem the only ones strong enough to house me. It is true miko that you already house the jewel and if you took me as well it could cause problems later on which is why I also brought Ichigo. He is the only other person I have come across in my existence that had the strength to take me. I leave the final choice to you two but in the end one of you will take me to the grave I will give you all the time you need"._

Once the voice faded I turned to Kagome "don't even think about taking the Hoguoku too let me do it".

"What if it does something to you Ichigo? I won't go all sappy but in the end you are family and I won't have family risking themselves if I am just as capable to do it myself".

"You heard what it said if you take it too something will go wrong and you'll get hurt. Besides I can't stand knowing that the girl I like is stronger than me. Let me even up the playing field a bit please".

She shook her head with a rueful smile "that is your damn male pride right there pure and simple". Before I could come up with a comeback she started talking again "Alright then buddy you're going with Ichigo but I swear if you left something from me about this I will force you from Ichigo's body and make you pay by staying on this earth for a lot longer".

_"I acknowledge your demands and promise there is nothing other than what I said"_.

"Then get on with it I would like to get back on my feet and in bed you have no idea how tiring it is to talk to a self absorbed man".

I assumed she was referring to Aizen because there was no way she was talking about me . . . right? My thoughts were cut short as the Hoguoku entered my body. White hot pain flared from my chest radiating throughout my body, all the way to my toes and fingers. I arched my body but locked my jaw so I wouldn't scream not wanting to upset Kagome if I could help it. As soon as the pain started it was gone and we were back in the basement side by side. I took a shaky step and if Kagome hadn't grabbed me just then I would have fell flat on my face which would have hurt big time. She steadied me as her mom and my dad came rushing towards us. Her mother enveloped me in a tight hug then helped me to the main part of the shop. I saw my dad over Kagome's mom's shoulder hug Kagome tightly and she burrowed her head down into his chest. My view was obscured by me entering the house but for some reason I was happy my dad approved of Kagome though I had no doubt he did but still it was good to know. Kagome's mom sets me down and begins to fuss over me against my weak protests which were getting weaker by the moment. I hadn't been mothered in so long that I had forgotten how nice it was. I relaxed and soon fell asleep without realizing that I had.


	13. The End

Kagome

I was engulfed by Ichigo's dad while my mom took Ichigo and if I didn't know any better I would think it was because they wanted to get to know us separately as if they were getting together. Of course I knew this already but still to see it in action was really cute. I was glad mom had finally found someone else I knew she was lonely but like hell I was going to try and hook her up with some of the people I knew. They were all demons after all and I did not want mom with a demon it was a life for few humans. These thoughts only led me to think about Ichigo who was human. . . ish. I sighed and pulled back from Ichigo's dad and smiled up at him "dad go on I know what you want to talk about and you have my blessing she needs someone and I'm glad it's you".

He shakes his head "you knew somehow you knew didn't you"? I smile but otherwise do not respond. I will never tell my secrets it's too much fun to know the outcome of stuff like this then again I sighed once more. He chuckled "I know that sound someone's love sick".

I nod "can't deny what's true after all. I just don't know if I should do this to him".

My dad looks at me "Kagome Ichigo has been through quite a bit as is. He has always been hard head and insists on doing stuff the hard way. He doesn't back down from anything and I know he will do the same with you. It won't matter to him what you are as long as you are you".

"I know that" I say looking him in the eyes "but does he understand what my duty means? That one day he may come home to find Sesshy waiting for him to tell him I'm dead? I don't want to put him through that and though I want no one else to watch my back I can't help but worry that if he was to fight by me that some crazed freak would try and kill him because of me. I know he is a great fighter no one knows that better than me but not even he can block a blade he doesn't see coming".

"No one can Kagome" my dad says placing his hand on my shoulder. "But that's why you two should be able to make this work. You can watch his back and he will watch yours it can't get any easier".

I smile at his logic but know he's right. I said it myself didn't I? There was no one else I wanted watching my back and I knew I would watch his with both eyes. There was the minor detail about my life span but that was something that would be spoken to Ichigo when I was ready to tell him. I knew that if I took to long that Sesshy would do it for me but it was still up to me in the end to mark him as mine. I knew he was mine body and soul but I was still hesitant. Who wanted to live forever with someone who didn't love you? I just hoped that I would eventually get to ask him I just had to wait till we were both ready. I squared my shoulders and headed into the shop prepared to tell my mom everything. I entered the shop to find Ichigo asleep against a wall with my mom placing a blanket over him. "Hey mom" I said softly.

She looked up and smiled at me "hey sweetheart. I'm glad your home again".

I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "go and be happy".

She looked down at me with tears in her eyes "I will if you will" she said holding me towards Ichigo.

"Will do mom but I'm going to let him sleep for now. Dad's waiting for you outside".

My mother nodded and headed out leaving me alone with Ichigo. I reached out and gently brushed my hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you Ichigo? I've never been faced with this sort of choice before. God knows I asked Sesshy enough times what it's like to mark someone but I've never done it myself. For Songo I would have but she wanted to live as a human and I wouldn't take that away from her it's her choice. Do you know how long demons live? Neither do I. I've never seen one die from old age and I have seen so really old demons. My really question I guess is do you want to live forever with me or do you want to live as a human and die when the time comes without me"? I was silent for a moment as if really expecting him to answer. I shook my head and laughed at myself "what are you thinking Kagome he's asleep he won't answer you right know and you don't have the guts to ask him when he's awake".

I got up meaning to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed mine. I was pulled down into Ichigo's lap where he held my tightly. "Yes" he whispered.

I froze "what" I asked looking up into the brown eyes above me.

"You asked if I would spend forever with you and I replied. Yes I will spend eternity with you if you let me in one way or another".

I trembled blown away with his answer. I never truly believed he would say yes and here he was saying exactly what I wanted needed to hear yet I could not react. He held me tighter as I buried my head in his chest inhaling his scent. "You will be forever by my side as my mate. And you won't be upset will you"?

"Why would I be upset Kagome? I understand I will outlive everyone I know but I will have you and hopefully some kids to raise. No man could ever ask for more".

I shook my head wondering how in hell did I get such a wonderful guy who was already thinking of children. Wait he was thinking of kids? I jerked back and looked up at him and saw the perverted look in his eye just before he leaned down and kissed me. It was kinda hard to stay mad at a guy who kisses this good. I knew we both had many challenges ahead of us but I knew we would face them head on together. The kiss deepened and I knew what love felt and tasted like it was rather exciting flavor.


End file.
